


Pull Me Closer

by Pur3lysw33t (WitchHazel92)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazel92/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: Jaejoong and Changmin are the tragic example of: could-have been, never will be. Jaejoong pines and Changmin takes matters into his own hands.





	Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> It was about 3am and I heard "Closer" by the Chainsmokers and somehow this turned into a JaeMin drabble, short but fun ;) enjoy if you would like, comments are nice. 
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF (All work belongs to me)  
> Originally written on December 31, 2016

_Hey, I was doing just fine just before I met you..._

  
Changmin regrets, he regrets so much, the day he met Kim Jaejoong. He was so young and that man was just so stunning. Changmin, the fifteen year old was weak. Too weak to stop his heart from beating much too fast whenever Jae's hands would linger in the soft strands of his hair, too long to be coincidental. He wasn't prepared to drink in every smile and not fall further into the madness of Jaejoong's gaze, the melody of his laughter. He certainly could never stop the lazy mornings in bed, the midnight cuddles with the caring man when their schedules were too much for his emotions. Changmin fell hard and deep but he kept his mouth shut, it was too late...

_I drank too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

Jaejoong drowns his misery in booze, exhales the painful memories in the wafting smoke from his favorite cigarettes. It did no good to pine for Changmin, to miss the younger man was more torture than to be with him and to never confess. 

_Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_  
_But I hope I never see them again!_

Jaejoong lies to himself that he can support both of the boys as they lean on each other. It's okay, at least Changmin has someone... as the fanservice increases year after year, he feels the stirring of jealous rage that labels him a liar.

_I know it breaks your heart_  
_Moved to the city in a broke down car and_  
_Four years, no calls_  
_Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and_  
_I can't stop_

Jaejoong gapes across the bar, trying hard not to stare in vain. Somehow he'd gotten booked here exactly where TVXQ were. That much was obvious by the fact that he could see both of them, shuffling hurriedly past the fans and into the lounge area. Once alone and more comfortable, Yunho presses close and Changmin fusses over his clothes and Yunho's hair. It's like the two of them are a unit now. Jaejoong feels a bitter reminder that he's not needed, and as he swallows down the whiskey, he doubts that he's actually wanted. Yunho and Changmin laugh about something that only they are allowed to know and that's the day Jaejoong gives up. He'll forget Changmin, his time with the maknae was over. A relationship wasn't possible anyways so better to let go of what could have been but never was...

_So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_  
_That I know you can't afford_  
_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

They'd met. They'd finally met and then had a drink, which turned into four. Jaejoong lost track. Changmin was so full of angst after the third. They'd yelled at each other, Jae bitter at the maknae for forgetting him, Changmin never understanding why he had to leave in the first place. Drinks turned to sloppy words, careless, emotional, and then; they'd kissed. It was far from innocent and sweet; Changmin trying to wear his anger through Jaejoong's lower lip with his teeth while Jaejoong tried to ease his own stress by tearing at the buttons on the maknae's shirt. Changmin was manhandled right out of the bar and into Jaejoong's car, then he did the manhandling. The eldest could hardly get a word in between his pants and moans as Changmin took out years of pent-up emotion, balls-deep into Jaejoong's ass. His teeth marked over the skin already covered in ink and made his hyung swear to never leave him again.

_Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
_Of the mattress that you stole_  
_From your roommate back in Boulder_  
_We ain't ever getting older_

  
Morning found them drunk off each other's bodies, hungover from life, cuddled close in a bed that they'd all but destroyed, hands intertwined. For the first time in years, both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. 


End file.
